The Silent Saviour (BakuraxReader)
by N.F.F.F.L
Summary: Read it find out WARNING: This story is Rated-M for gore and blood This is not a type for reader who hasn't strong stomach for Gore
1. Chapter 1

(y/n) means your name

[Chapter 1]

- YOU POV -

"Well this is our new home, _**(y/n)**_." Mother said with an excited face.

"Great mom..." I said with yet not excited.

I really never like her stupid idea to find just a perfect house to live on. My mother is a photographer, taking excellent picture of any kind yet she is trying to find a house to live on when she works. The house I don't even know how to describe it...Is like a mansion but some kind a mix with a fancy castle… A soft sigh escape my lips letting my mother drag me inside.

"Just look this dear! Does it feel you want to be a princess?" Her eyes focus at the waiting room, only it had been fancy stuff.

"Mom I don't like to be a princess or I never did!" I snapped out, almost, at her.

"Oh yes I never did... But I will make you out a princess for my next project!" Mother said holding her hand in front of her with a huge grin on her face.

I connect my hand into my forehead, slowly groan heavy. The first floor wasn't that bad that I though it will be, it was more like where people wait to be take their table. On my right side shows a doorframe that lead to the living room, inside had a large round fill with crystal white hanging in the ceiling the sofa were made for rich people the color on it was creamy with flower design all around it, notice there a medium large see-through table in between the sofa and two couches.

"So this is where they don't have a TV..." I mutter quiet.

I turn my back but my feet stops for a sudden feeling, the soft sound of a breeze passes to my ear that makes a shoes hit on the floor. I have known the first thing when comes a sound… Never turn back instead I just had broken it, finding nothing. Sigh in my lips resume to tour around the house, maybe search the kitchen room? Mother sees me and drags me over to the dining room, which I really don't like… Is just… Too fancy for me, though my mother is obsessing anything fancy stuff. I bit my bottom lip waiting if she's gonna ask something but instead I was receive her walk away toward the kitchen. What a lovely mother I have…

"_**(y/n)**_! Come here!"

Let my finger run into my hair just to rub it or squeeze it before walking to the kitchen. I then felt this disturbing feeling behind my back. I know almost the rule; never ever look back no matter how badly you want to. Ignoring it, stare at my mom who was holding her both hands in front her face. Then she reveals one her awkward grin planted on her full pink lips.

"Just exactly I dream to have this… Kitchen!"

"Seriously mom? You dream to have a kitchen?" I ask just to keep the hint of annoyed.

She nods still grinning around the kitchen. Just the kitchen looks big for fit enough room, with pan and spatula hanging on the pole down behind it was a simple table. While the other is the same one like ours, then mother walks toward the fridge as she open. I heard her screaming in fears so I decided to check it out and find a death torso with cold blood on it nor head or arm where attach of it. I could do was to blink my eyes in confuse.

"Who would have left a death torso? God and it stinks!" Mother said covering her nose.

I rolled my eyes grab a meat stick and let it stab on the cold skin. It reeks bad, almost wanted to throw up. When I lift it up, her face was pale like a ghost but I tried to not roll my eyes thing. Mother point to a random garbage bag that was on the floor just to say my mother has phobia with death body while I not… Is not really easy to have a mom who has a phobia… I will never understand how my father died and she just became so terrified to death body. After deposing the death torso on the garbage can, I resume my "exploring" around the house. Just could see my mother walking up to the stairs, sort a search for my room. As she made to the second floor I only see is two each door, I decided to open the right and find a bathroom.

"Oh that a pretty bathroom so I guess the other room… Is a bedroom for me?" Mom asks opening the other door.

"I guess your right mom." I avoid being pout. No room for me in second floor.

"Cheer up _**(y/n)**_! There a third floor! I bet could have a room you always wanted."

"I don't recall a room I always wanted." I raise an eyebrow of confuse.

Mother laughs and gave a soft pat on my back, where I almost shot a glared. I began to tell my mother she can look her room because I know she is dying to see it. After receiving a short nod I was off by myself to the third floor, almost it was barely dark. Lift my face on the ceiling notice no light bold where on the ceiling only is empty… What kinda sick house is this? First I heard a footstep, second I find a death torso on the fridge, was next? Hearing a whisper saying my name?

"_**(y/n)**_…" Silent mutter almost death mutter, whisper, brush against my ear.

Felt a goose bump sending down on my spine. Don't bother to turn around, never. Resume my walk ignoring the whisper. I tried to fight to see even I can't tell where I am heading, Just until my shoes hit on something hard causing to lose the balance of my body to crash down on whatever I am falling into. I felt something holding on my chest yet I couldn't see what it was. Instead I was back into my both feet, feeling a feel away from my chest.

"What was that?" I ask myself, quietly.

Resume quietly as I made to the final floor, search carefully on my surrounded. Placing my hand on the wall as I walk forward, hoping to find a light switch. As I felt it quickly flick it, a white light hit on my eyes. Almost left me blind, but it slow clear up seeing just two doors. Letting my hand to touch the first door, not knowing it began to shake hysterical. I snap it open and find nothing just a bathroom with clean and looking silver-type.

"That odd..." Raising one eyebrow as I gaze around the bathroom.

Nothing out of ordinary, I close the door and walk to the other door that lead supposedly my room. As I got there I notice the room seem creepy yet scary spike on the wall, bed made out of poison with the color of green and see many equip to torture a body... What kind sick house is this?!


	2. Chapter 2

_[Chapter 2]_

I walk out the room that it shut itself letting me in surprise, is my mother crazy? Why a room could be a torture room for me to sleep on? I sigh as I open and blink as I notice it was an empty room for a moment it was a torture room then change to empty room... What kind mad mansion is this?

"_**(y/n)**_! Come down to the kitchen!" Mother yelled from second floor.

Heasted but I end up rolling my eyes and close again the door, maybe once I get back it will be torture room once again... Who knows maybe I may know and tell my mother why on earth she bought this mad mansion for. Or what if there an actually behind story about it, the death torso from the kitchen, the mystery whisper and the torture room... At least I can try to find a library in this mansion for any hints or anything about it. As I walk myself to second floor where I met my mother from what she was waiting for me.

"Hey... Is there any library in here?" I ask, lift one my eyebrow.

"Yes next to the dinning hall, why you ask?" Mother said, blink at my question.

"I just wanted to know mom!" I quickly wave my both hand in front.

"Alright... Make sure to come to the kitchen to have dinner, _**(y/n).**_"

After my mother left to the downstairs, which left me wondering... Why she would ask me that if is my personal problem to find about this place though I already despise this home not caring if my mother say it a good home... Nothing will never be the same good home at all, those memory are shatter meant to be gone. I sigh as I walk down and head to the library, the door seem large... I'm short for crying out loud!

"Get in..."

The same silent whisper said, sending bad chill down my spine... Is that spirit or whatever it is following my step or knowing what I'm gonna do? I don't know but that isn't gonna stop me from getting inside the library. Place my hand on the door handle and crack to open for that moment a foul smell come out hitting at my nose.

"Oh god what is that... awful smell?"

I clench my nose as I walk as I did and find a light switch that when the light hit as I felt my eyes grew bit wider. I don't know how many dead bodies are here I mean their tore up into pieces, torsos, arms, legs, heads, hearts, everything right there mess up around begging at floor to the bookshelf and table.

"Like this? Right... Your just a mortal human who wouldn't understand it..."

I blink the voice again but this time was little bit husky... "Who are you?"

Nothing respond just a silent in the room, did anyone actually clean this up? Still I am glad I have strong stomach.

"Who am I?"

"...Yes"

This time I heard a chuckle near to my side that made my face to turn the right side, my eyes everything I have saw was a face... With a white fluff hair and the brown sinister eyes just put it with a smirk it the devil I meet but not the real devil. It was a person no the ghost who I never though I will see... A male ghost

"Your really gonna regret it..." He chuckle as he disappeared from my sight.

I quickly turn around searching for that ghost until he appeared on the top of corpse death body, crossing his arm and smirks once again before he could say four words.

"I'm just a killer..."


	3. Chapter 3

_[Chapter 3]_

I quickly burst out the door and close it before he could do anything to attack or worse posses my body. In meaning way what he wants?! I can try to leave this house just gonna beg my mother to leave this place I mean I have seen enough gores around this place! But he didn't say his name right? Maybe not that I can't remember well...

"_**(y/n )**_? What happen?"

I jump but notice it was my mother. "Oh nothing mom."

"You sure? You look pale..."

"Mom I'm fine okay?" I rolled my eyes as I walk toward the stairs.

"What about your food?"

"Not hungry!" I shouted before heading to the second floor.

I continue to reach to the third floor just hoping to not bump the killer ghost or worse see the torture room once again. Who knows right? I sigh as I made it and head to my room in that moment after I got in, a quiet chuckle appeared right in front of my eyes.

"You!"

"That right me, again." He said, cracks up laughing.

His laughter cause me to frown at him. "What in the name of Ra you want?!"

"I have many thing I want from you." He said pulling the sinister smirks.

That sinister smirks really sent down horrible chill down on my spine. "A-And that is?"

He hover around me with his arm cross until he stop right in front of me, I still don't know his name yet. "If I tell you... It will cost your mother life."

"M-My mother life?..."

He nodded short. "That if you still want her to live, peasant."

"I'm not a peasant!"

"You are everyone is!" He growl with anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Do you really want to even bloody know?!"

I twitch my jaw. "Of course I want to know bloody hell!"

He got closer to my face with that chocolate eyes of anger.

"I'm anger ghost! I'm Bakura, the killer! Who, I murder everyone in this house from stepping on it! And you _**(y/n)**_ are my next victim!"


	4. Chapter 4

_[Chapter 4]_

**- Bakura POV -**

As I shouted at her, her face shows of fear and scared. My kind of type the exactly fear I enjoy to give! The fear, the worry anything that satisfied my ghostly stomach! I can see it everything in her own eyes as I got closer. She takes little step by step just to get away from me. The nerve of her, you can't never escape of angry ghost like me!

"Get away from me!" _**(y/n)**_ screamed as she trip over and land on her butt.

"What if I don't want to?!" I ask almost devil sound as I began to wreak the room with this power I have.

I see it now, the fear and sudden-death is written now in her face. This is what human should be... All pathetic mortal should be afraid of me, I am nothing but a killer machine. My eyes were still focuses on _**(y/n)**_. Clenching on her arm while her head hid between in the hole of her own arms. This will be fun to torture more!

- _**YOU POV**_ -

I clench tightly but wasn't so sure what to do?! How I can stop Bakura from trying to murder me?! I-I need to figure how but exactly like how to stop him?

"Bakura!"

He stops, letting all stuff drop on the floor and glared at me, what I can do?... I don't want to die because of him...

-

B3 time to you to choice

will you~

a) Get out  
b) try to talk to him  
c) let him kill you

Decided carefully and good luck!


	5. Chapter 5

_[Chapter 5]_

- **Still You POV** -

"Why you're doing this?" I ask, calmly.

He slowly look at me before he crosses his arm. "Why you asks?"

"Because... I want to know why you're angry about?"

Bakura chuckle as he bow down his waist little letting his hair slid down from his shoulder. "Because I am a murder that why, silly_** (y/n)**_."

I slowly pout. "Your lying..."

In that moment he frowns at me pulling back as he goes my back. I'm start to believe that I got him there, maybe he will decided to talk me about it why he's anger maybe he couldn't get peace? No an anger ghost like him wouldn't get an eternal sleep. Unless he has some reason to haunt the house but pretty soon I will figure it out someday.

"Alright you got me."

I slightly smirks as I turn around and saw him. "I knew it~"

He smirks slightly. "But you will never get my answer. Although you will play a little game."

"And that is?" I raise my eyebrow.

"**_(y/n)_** will play on quest game. You will find clues, hints and notes around this house." Bakura said making his smirks grew darker.

"Pieces a cake."

"Oh really do you want to know the rules?"

"Of course I do."

Bakura began to talk in that moment where I was in shock. He start that I can't have no one to help me or they will die neither my mother. This game will be only play by 2 am, which means I have to stay awake to play it to find clue and stuff. Although I can't read the clue until it's morning in order to understand it and don't have to bump to some object or wall.

"Though... You already saw some clues in this house."

I blink slightly. "You mean?"

"Yes the dead torso, the torture room and the pile of death body in the library. You already know who I am since I told you~"

"Right..."

He chuckle before he disappeared. "The game will start tonight _**(y/n)**_... Make sure no one helps you or it will be the end of them~"


	6. Chapter 6

_[Chapter 6]_

The alarm clock mark at "1:45 a.m.", still this game hasn't started yet. But the urge is killing me I have to figure it out this clue and everything to myself. No one can't come and help me to solve this or is their final time they'll walk on earth. I sigh quietly as I hug my legs closer to me, good thing I drank a coffee today or I wouldn't have stayed awake for the game. Yet I already know he's an angry ghost maybe there is something he isn't finish about, this house or could be other thing...

"Thinking aren't we?"

I blink as I turn my head around and saw Bakura closer to the door. "How did you know?"

He shrugged at my question. "I can tell by your face,_** (y/n)**_."

"Alright..."

Bakura chuckle. "Time is slower, so let cut the crap and get on the game."

I quickly stood up away from my bed. "W-Wait sh-"

"I'm the who created this game and I can change anything!" Bakura said cutting me off.

I didn't say nothing just staring at him.

"Alright," he chuckle. "Let's begin~"

After he said it the room quickly change to the torture room but I wasn't on the floor instead I was hovering on it. Which is really odd if you might say. I look around as I notice a person walk in but pass right through me, I mean it that person walk right through me! As I am ghost now!

"What the hell?!"

"Come on stop yelling and get to it, _**(y/n)**_." Bakura said crossing his both hand behind his head.

"Your such pain in the ass." I mumble as I sorta begin to hover around the torture room.

As I did, the person seem familiar. Like Bakura...

"Wait are we in some sorta in the past?" I ask looking at him.

Bakura shrugs "Not really your just inside of my memory."

"I don't get it..."

He sigh removing his both hand. "When I change your room into torture room I made you a ghost which means I invite your soul into my memory."

"W-What?!" I choke out.

"Don't worry your body is resting back home." He said, smirking.

I growl at him. "If you dare to touch my body your dead!"

Then he cracks up laughing. "Oh silly _**(y/n)**_ you can not kill me! I'm already dead!"

My forehead connect with my hand as I grumble quietly turn around and see the person who lift the knife. My eyes grew wider as I notice the person is chopping a poor man arm. Hearing the knife going through the skin makes an awful sound but the man seem hopeless to scream. I went to the person side and notice that he isn't screaming at all... His both eyeball were ripped away and his jaw was cut off along with his tongue.

"What kind sick game is this?!" I ask trying to control my stomach.

"_**(y/n)**_ this is where you're about to see what I did to those innocent people!"


	7. Chapter 7

[Chapter 7]

I rush out after the real Bakura had finish cutting the dead corpse, though I have already a thought what Bakura really did. Yet there still plenty time of his dumb game. I sigh as I shake my head and look around after all Bakura left me alone while seeing that scene. Alright time to get focus so far I know that Bakura is an angry ghost who had killed innocent people. But the thing I don't get what made him kill innocent people, did those people did something with him or not?

"Why you're doing this?!" A feminine screamed from somewhere near at the hall.

I blink slightly as I went there to check it out, as I did I notice a elegant woman talking to Bakura which his clothes is fill with red.

"Why I'm doing this? I though I already told you!" Bakura said almost raising his voice.

"But!" She groans as she crossed her arm. "Killing innocent people won't get your revenge!"

Bakura scoff as he turn around. "You don't know nothing about my past, mortal!"

"There you go calling me mortal! What happen of you calling me love or my pet?!"

In that moment Bakura took out his knife slowly turn around to see face to face, that where she drop her arm and backs away carefully. Raising her both hand in front of her before she could speak up in trying-sweet voice.

"Bakura... Don't do this..."

"Oh, I will do it... You have no right choice to yell at me, Rose... I thought you were just gonna support me instead..." He said lowering his voice darker that made my eyes grew wider.

"I-Instead wh-what?" The woman, believe is Rose, asks as she body press on the wall.

"You just go all night to that stupid bar and get fuck by guys!"

With that the knife went through Rose's forehead as red crystal trails down slowly on her eyes into her nose. Bakura got closer and lift her chin with that sinister smirks as he pushes the knife closer.

"Besides, why I would call you 'my pet'? All you do is ignoring me and that is why... I kill innocent people because they have dark heart!"

He yelled as he cut her face in half and that where Rose's body falls on the floor, while blood drips out to make the pool of blood. I slowly close my mouth with my hand admitting that I was indeed surprise for what he really did. Bakura kill a woman who didn't really loved him but still I wonder what he means "revenge"


	8. Chapter 8

_[Chapter 8]_

I lower down my both hand, Bakura actually killed that woman?! For what?! I don't get the point except that he's an angry revenge ghost! For what on earth was his revenge to get kill innocent people. There still many clues to find but I just want to get the point of him to understand why!

"It was fun to kill her."

I blink as I turn around. "Bakura... Why you're killing innocent people?!"

He sigh as he slowly frowns "I don't kill "innocent" people."

"Then why you do it?"

"I wish I could tell you but the game is over."

I blink but notice a voice was calling me that cause me to snap my eyes open and look around. Though that voice was my mother calling from the second floor.

"_**(y/n)**_! Your late for your first day of school!"

Of course the bloody hell of school, I sigh as I get out the bed and stood up. Right that moment I felt him that he's watching me from behind.

"Do you mind?!"

Bakura chuckle as he crossed his arm. "Now you have to wait a whole day when nights come."

"It better hurry up!" I sarcasm as I rolled my eyes.

"**_(y/n)_**, I almost forgot~"

I grumble quietly. "And that is?"

"If you dare to tell anyone about this game, I have no other choice but to kill you."

O.O I'm pretty hook up in this story is pretty the first time I write a ghost story with gores and mystery on it  
Anywho ^^ hope your enjoying it reading!


	9. Chapter 9

[Chapter 9]

I lightly tap my feet waiting for lunch to be over though I just want to get home and investigate more about Bakura. Though I can't give pity to Rose's dead for what she did and is totally un-human to cheat a maniac who can kill you! Still I want time to hurry up!

"Excuse me do you live that house?" A blond girl came to me.

I blink confuse. "What house?"

"The haunted one... Mostly everyone who came to live there, they end up packing away or died..."

"Where did you heard that?" This really got me interest.

She shrugged. "It was all over the newspaper, anyone who goes there is the victim to a murder ghost."

"Really?"

She nod shortly. "The basic is this, one find the dead torso, heard whispers, library full of dead corpse and the game."

I gulp. "W-What type of game?" I lied trying to not let them know.

"Where the ghost force you to play to know about his past."

"O-Oh..."

"Yeah but I'm glad you don't live it or you will die by the murder ghost... He can't be rest at all."

"Why?" I blink again.

"No one really knows."

After school was over, dinner and etc I was in my room waiting for Bakura to show up. Though for what that girl told me about Bakura can't be rest which got me really wondering why he can't be rest? There must be some explanation or Bakura is being Bakura. Unless I try to figure it out and find a way to get him rest maybe I'm not fully sure about it.

"Ready?"

I look at him where he was lean on the door, give him a short nod. Letting him do his trick and re-appeared in the torture room again but this time is an empty room. No weapon or anything about it, odd... I start to walk out the door in that right moment I heard a glass broke into pieces causing me to run to find that sound. That moment I stop myself and saw a kid version of Bakura...

"Uh-oh..." Said the kid.

That moment I saw a tall figure walking in with an anger look. "Is what I think you did? You stupid brat!"

"It was an accident, daddy!"

_D-Daddy?..._

The man grabbed kid Bakura by the arm and threw him across the room where I heard him crying until the man walk toward to him and kicked on the back. I barely couldn't watch this, then he grab Bakura by the hair which he tried to fight back the tear that moment I saw a knife appeared and cut Bakura's cheek.

"Why I even bother?! You should have died along with your stupid mother!"

Mother? Who is this asshole who is beating Bakura up?! He start to punch Bakura on the face until he was done and walk away letting him cry silent on the floor.

"I-I hate you daddy... I h-hate you..." Bakura whispers as he curled up. "M-Mommy... Why?... Mommy..."


End file.
